LoliRock Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure series.It is directed and written by Ahim de Famille. It was replaced Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! and it is initial slot. The season's motifs are Hearts, Crescents, Diamonds, and Idols. Speculations (from creator) Synopsis The show is set in two places: Earth and a magical kingdom, the latter currently controlled by the evil ruler Gramorr. In the past, the kingdom was ruled by a king and queen, who are revealed to be the parents of the main protagonist, but they lost the throne when Gramorr betrayed them. The Sapphires of Ephedia, previously located in the queen's crown, which protected her, were scattered across Earth so that Gramorr would not access their power. Gramorr is now searching for them to seize control of the sapphires. The main character, Daisukimi Iris, is the princess and rightful heir of Ephedia, who was sent to Earth by the queen to keep her safe until she could use her powers to defeat Gramorr, and adopted by her older sister, Daisukimi Aurora. A few years after the conquest, Iris is already a dreamy high school girl with a beautiful voice. Iris' life changes dramatically when she discovers that a new girl group, Lolirock, is looking for a singer. After Kaizoku Nathsn suggests that she audition, she decides to go. As soon as she starts singing, she is surrounded by the glow of powerful magical lights. Little did she know that the stars of LoliRock, Kagayaku Talia and Mikadzukikei Auriana, were searching for the ultimate princess who was missing for the group, which came to be Iris herself. She then joins the group as a vocalist, and discovers that she is princess of a kingdom called Ephedia. Besides being busy touring, they also have to save the world from the forces of the evil Gramorr, gather the Sapphires of Ephedia before he does, and restore the kingdom to its rightful rulers. Characters Pretty Cures / Iris is the main character of the show, and the lead singer of Lolirock. She was adopted by Daiukimi Aurora as a young child. A dreamer, she loves to sing, and one day, she discovers that a new girl group called Lolirock was looking for a singer. The reality, however, is that the band was really seeking Iris, who, unbeknownst to her, is the long-lost princess of Ephedia, a distant planet where her mother and father were overthrown by the evil Gramarr. Her theme color is pink and she represented the hearts. / Auriana is the princess of Volta and a member of Lolirock. She teamed up with Talia to form Lolirock, and search for Iris in order to train her powers. She is also looks like tomboy, but she has a crush of Chikyuu Matt. Her theme color is orange/yellow and she represented the crescent moons. / Talia is the princess of Xeris and a member of Lolirock. She teamed up with Auriana to form Lolirock, and search for Iris in order to train her powers. Her theme color is blue and she represented the diamonds. Ephedia Iris' mascot and partner. Auriana's mascot and partner. Talia's mascot and partner. Gramorr Minor Characters Items Locations Trivia *''LoliRock'' is the first series to produced by Saban Brands. *This is the first season to have three cures. Media Episodes *''LoliRock Pretty Cure! Episodes'' Music Merchandise *''LoliRock Pretty Cure! Merchandise '' Movies Gallery Disclaimer *''I don't owned the LoliRock series. Truly that LoliRock was owned by Marathon Studios.'' References Category:LeenaCandy Category:AhimSeries Category:Series Category:LoliRock Pretty Cure! Category:Ahim de Famille